the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Cattermole
Reginald "Reg" Cattermole (born 30 Aug 1955) was a wizard. He was the son of Otto Cattermole, an Auror, and Darcy Cattermole nèe Marchbanks, a Gringotts curse breaker. He lost his mother when he was only three years old. Reginald was formerly employed at the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Maintenance Department. He first married Esia Dupont, a French muggle who he met on holiday in Queensland, Australia, and secondly Mary Fleetwood, an English muggle-born witch. Biography Early Life Reginald Cattermole was born on 30 August, 1955, in Great Tolling, Evesham, Worcestershire, England, to Otto and Darcy Cattermole (née Marchbanks). His father was an Auror and his mother was a curse breaker for Gringotts Bank. After he was born, Darcy continued to work as a curse breaker, stationed in Egypt, while Otto took time off to care for their son. Tragedy struck on Hallowe'en 1958, when Darcy was trapped and killed inside a pyramid. The cause of death was unknown, but it was understood that she did not dismantle one of the wards properly, and was completely disintegrated. Reginald's father, Otto, was devastated. Reginald himself was only three years old and has said that he doesn't have many memories of his mother. Hogwarts years Reginald got his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1966. Before attending, he purchased a wand made of maple and unicorn hair. He boarded the Hogwarts Express, bound for the castle, on 1 September, 1966, and that night he was sorted into Ravenclaw. This made his father very proud of him. He also tried to provide Reginald with good opportunities, such as trips to Egypt to see where his mother had worked, and other destinations such as Paris and Milan in the summers. As a result, his son loved to travel, and Otto wanted him to see the whole world. He once told Reginald to "write to your dear old dad, every now and awhile? So much to see. I'm too old to see them all." Reginald was in the same year as Narcissa Black, Amycus Carrow, Rosalind Greengrass, Cornelius Hargrave, and Thracius McLaggen, among others. He was most particularly close to Cornelius Hargrave, whom he still gets together with for a pint from time to time. After Reginald finished his education, at seventeen, he packed his bags and left to see the world. He travelled to Thailand, Japan, and Australia, while trouble was brewing at home. First Wizarding War Chaos began to grip the populace of Wizarding Britain in around the year 1975, when the First Wizarding War picked up and Lord Voldemort was out in the open, making moves to secure control over the Ministry of Magic with his Death Eaters. Reginald's father, Otto, was an Auror, and directly interfered in open warfare as Death Eaters began systematically murdering witches and wizards left and right. During this time, Reginald himself was travelling in Asia. First marriage and fatherhood Reginald met and married a muggle French woman, Esia Dupont, in late 1980, after being away in Australia for quite some time. He met her wind surfing. He came back to Britain in August of 1980, and their daughter Maisie was born about six months after the wedding, and Otto's old-fashioned heavily influenced Reginald's decision to marry her, despite the fact that she was a muggle. There was also a bit of a language and cultural barrier, as Reginald did not speak very good French at the time. Reginald's father, Otto, was killed in a skirmish by a Death Eater called Corban Yaxley while Otto was assisting in his capture, on 27 August, 1981. Reginald was twenty-five. His cause of death was officially a killing curse. Corban Yaxley had been two years below Otto at Hogwarts, and a Slytherin. Otto had been a Ravenclaw, so it is unknown if they ever interacted. Reginald's wife, Esia, had been very intimidated by Otto, a hardened Auror, and originally thought that he was a World War II veteran. They buried him in Evesham. For the first six years of his daughter's life, Reginald was forced to learn how to interact with his muggle wife's family. He accompanied his wife and daughter on visits to Esia's parents', the Duponts, who lived in Dunkirk, Nord, France. Esia, however, seemed to like England more, and tried learning English, but it was Reginald who spoke English to Maisie and Esia who spoke French to her as well. The werewolf bite His only daughter at the time, Maisie, was bitten by an unknown werewolf in 1987. She was six years old, and it was determined by Reginald to be a freak occurrence, as he couldn't imagine why someone would target them. He worked for the Ministry of Magic at the time, in Magical Maintenance, but he quit his job. The family retreated into the muggle world for some two years after, in an effort to protect his daughter from scrutiny of the Wizarding community. While in seclusion, Reginald and Esia officially separated in June 1988, and Esia moved to Somerset to live with her new boyfriend. Reginald lucked into a manager's position at Quality Quidditch Supplies following his divorce, and for a brief period, he and his daughter Maisie lived in a flat in Diagon Alley. His daughter being bitten was perhaps the cause for his divorce, but most certainly the cause for his resignation at the Ministry of Magic. In order to protect her, he failed to register her with the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so that she might not face discrimination while seeking for employment in later life. Second marriage and fatherhood again In early 1989, he met a witch called Mary Fleetwood, a former Ravenclaw, who had been a couple of years below him at Hogwarts. She found herself to be pregnant and Reginald married her eight months before his second child, a daughter, was born on 17 March, 1990. They named her Elizabeth. After she was born, Reginald and Mary moved back to Great Tolling to live in Otto Cattermole's house, instead of the cottage that Reginald had sold when he separated from Esia. Before Reginald married Mary, he informed her that his seven year old daughter, Maisie, was a werewolf. Mary was a muggle-born witch and did not harbour prejudice against dark creatures, for she had never dealt with them before, but she was anxious that Maisie was to be found out. Their second child, Alfred, was born in Great Tolling, on 6 May, 1991. Satisfied that his elder daughter's monthly transformations were adequately controlled, Reginald returned to his former position at the Ministry, which he had left in 1987. He was welcomed back to Magical Maintenance and it made him a little bit more money than the shopkeeper's job did. Second Wizarding War On 1 August, 1997, when Reginald was forty-two years old, the Ministry of Magic fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. The Death Eater regime soon established the Muggle-Born Registration Commission to round up and imprison Muggle-borns on charges of "stealing" magic. Reginald's wife, Mary, was a Muggle-born and was interrogated for her blood status. The Commission had Muggle-borns who registered fill out questionnaires about their family history and then wait for their trial behind bars in the Ministry of Magic. On 2 September, 1997, Reginald's wife was called in for questioning. While awaiting trial, his wife, Mary, was guarded by Dementors and threatened with the Dementor's Kiss if she resisted. Trials were held by Commission head Dolores Umbridge, who was assisted by Death Eater and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Yaxley at times. During her trial, Mary Cattermole said that their children were frightened during her interrogation by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. They believed that their mother would not return home. Reginald arrived at work with the expectation that he would be able to attend the trial so that he might be with his wife, but he was unceremoniously knocked out by Hermione Granger and briefly impersonated by Ron Weasley. She gave him a Puking Pastille, and when he started to vomit, she took some of his hair. Reginald still tried hard to get into the Ministry, desperate to be by his wife's side, despite repeatedly vomiting and being unable to walk straight, but Hermione advised him to go to St Mungo's. After being unable to stand any longer, he finally Disapparated. Two other Ministry employees apart from Reginald were portrayed through Polyjuice by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. His wife's trial was interrupted and she was freed along with several other Muggle-borns. Ronald Weasley, while impersonating Reginald, told Mary to flee the country. The family did just that. Reginald himself gained consciousness, and returned to the scene only to find himself and the two other Polyjuiced employees, under Potter and Granger. Then, Reginald and Mary escaped the Ministry together. They took Ellie and Alfred, sent a desperate message to Reginald's sixteen year old daughter, Maisie, then fled to Athens, Greece. Maisie was supposed rendezvous with them there at Easter Break, when she could get away, but because Hogwarts Attendance was compulsory she was unable to flee. They stayed in a safe-house owned by Mary's grandparents, who were Greek muggles. On 2 May, 1998, Hogwarts was attacked. Reginald feared for his daughter's life, and they anxiously awaited news. Fortunately, Maisie survived the Battle, having fought with Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters. The war ended when Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter on this day. Relationships Family Otto Cattermole Reginald Cattermole once described his father as a very stern father figure whose word in the house was law. "He was nice to me as a little kid, but you violate his rules and you’ll hear about it. Once when I was ten I went to the park without telling my father where I was going and I got in big trouble for that." It was entirely possible that due to losing Darcy so early, Otto kept his son within an arm's length growing up. He worked long hours at the Ministry of Magic, and Reginald was sometimes left to the nanny, but he was still close to him. He did have somewhat of a temper if Reginald disobeyed him, but that may have been the way he also grew up. Despite this, Otto was a very encouraging father, and urged Reginald to travel the world once he left school. Reginald did, and was never pushed into becoming something he did not want to be. Otto may have been somewhat disappointed in Reginald's profession, which was a position in the Department of Magical Maintenance, but if he was, he did not show it. Darcy Cattermole Darcy Cattermole (née Marchbanks) was Reginald's mother, and Otto's wife of four years. His parents met in Cairo, Egypt, where Otto was investigating dark wizards. She was a curse breaker for Gringotts, and due to their somewhat dangerous nature of jobs, they hit it off. A year after Reginald's birth, Darcy went back to the pyramids to support the family. However, Darcy was killed early into their marriage, leaving Otto to raise his son alone. Reginald has admitted that has very little memories of his mother. Ancestry Through his mother, Reginald is a distant descendant of the Noble and Ancient House of Gamp: his maternal great-grandmother was Gwendoline Marchbanks née Gamp (1875-1949). He is also a descendant of the Noble and Ancient House of Abbott through his maternal grandmother, Dolly Marchbanks née Abbott (1900-1986). Etymology "Reginald" is from Reginaldus, which is a Latinized form of Reynold. It is also a cognate with the Old Norse Rögnvaldr, from which the name Ronald is derived.Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Cattermole family Category:Fleetwood family Category:Ravenclaws Category:Individuals Sorted in 1966 Category:Virgo Category:Pure-bloods Category:Noncorporal Patronus Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:English individuals Category:1950s births Category:Maple wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Married individuals Category:Divorced individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Worcestershire Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Marchbanks family descendants Category:House of Abbott descendants Category:Janitors Category:Hazel-eyed individuals